<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>better. by evashougouki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353129">better.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evashougouki/pseuds/evashougouki'>evashougouki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Plot(s), Coming of Age, Falling In Love, M/M, Partners in Crime, Slow Burn, very brief reno/rufus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evashougouki/pseuds/evashougouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus would be better- he resolved to himself that he would take over, and that his reign would be greater.</p><p>Rufus knows of many things his father doesn't: of loyalty, of love, of fear, of terrifying ambition, and he will use it to mold the Shinra Electric Power Company into his legacy. </p><p>The story of Rufus and the Turks, for better or worse, from beginning to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a lesson.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Rufus Shinra found that learning to become the future leader of a company so vast it was essentially a nation took a lot of work. He was in his 4th hour of lessons in learning to speak Wutai, a skill deemed necessary by his father and the directors in order to conduct diplomacy with their current enemies. His ten year old mind held mixed opinions on this- on one hand, it was totally cool to speak a language practically no one else in Midgar could- it was like his own secret code. On the other hand…. the process of learning it was downright miserable. His tutor only spoke Wutai to him during their torturously long lessons, and wouldn’t allow anyone to speak to him in anything but the foreign language. It made Rufus’ head hurt, but was admittedly really effective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour and a half of eyebrow-furrowing work, Rufus was confidently talking to his tutor in past tense. She praised him, and told him that in reward, she would ask if she could take him to a little pocket of the Sector 4 underplate where refugees from Wutai had shaped their own pocket of Midgar- for some immersive learning, of course. Rufus listened in awe as she described the interesting food, the Wutai traditions, and the language that they all shared. He was confident his father would never allow him to visit the underplate, but it was a nice thought, and he listened eagerly to her describing the area. Afterwards, as a reward for his progress, she patted his head and told him that he may leave his lessons early today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what to do with his free time and feeling rather proud of himself for earning a story </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>praise from his notoriously strict teacher, Rufus headed for his father’s office to share the good news. Maybe it was a little pathetic to seek out his father as the person with whom he would share his leisure time, but honestly, Rufus had little in the way of friends. His private tutoring in the Shinra building left him devoid of most all interaction with children his own age- not that any of them would want to spend time with the son of the president. It was much too risky. Mostly he spent time with the Turks, who tended to have the most extra time of any higher-level Shinra employees since they were only deployed on specialty missions. He was proud of his successes in learning Wutai, though, so he wanted to see his father this time- his father was really only warm to him when he accomplished something beneficial to the company. He had been hurt by this when he was younger, but Veld, the lead Turk and a surprisingly kind man, explained patiently to him that his father was absorbed in the company and thus was most excited when his only son showed progress in his line of work. Rufus didn’t get it when he was younger, but he was 10 now and understood to only share Shinra-related successes with his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept up the stairs of the towering Shinra building towards the executive suite, pulling his ID badge from his crisply pressed white pants to scan at the access ports of higher levels. He was proud he was the only person outside of the Directors who had access to the top floor where his father presided over the bustling city of Midgar. It made him feel important. Plus, his father’s secretary, Annette, would give him little candies from her desk drawer every time he paid a visit. She would smile and press it into his palm, holding her finger up to her lips like it was a secret. Her eyes had a kind twinkle to them, and Rufus liked her. Sometimes he would venture up to the executive suite more to see her than his father.</span>
</p><p><span>Her desk was empty this time, however. He pouted a bit at the missed opportunity for candy, but quickly assumed a straight face- he couldn’t have his father seeing him pouting like some child. He was the heir of Shinra, after all. He stepped forwards past Annette’s desk, into his father’s sanctuary. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>It was magnificent in his childlike eyes- undeniably gaudy but awe-inspiring, striking black marble lined with gold, the logo of his father’s company shining proudly down at him. But in the perfectly polished marble, a reflection caught his eye. The proud, menacing figure of his father… tangled up with Annette. Rufus’ eyes widened, his breath instinctively catching. He had to be silent, and get out of here. He closed his eyes, small fists clenching a little as he tried to ignore the strange noises coming from the couple. His heart beat in his throat as he quietly tiptoed out of the office and ran down the stairs.</span></p><p>
  <span>The next time he visited his father’s office and Annette didn’t greet him with candy, his father explained to him cooly that she was on leave to have her son. Rufus didn’t say anything, but quietly wondered what it would be like to have a little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus had freshly turned 16 and assumed the vice presidency of the Shinra Corporation, something which filled his chest with a swell of pride. Years of preparing and his father had finally recognized him with a real position within their company. He had done everything he could to ensure his position, studying for hours a day on the ins and outs of the city, memorizing treaties with subordinate towns, analyzing vital supply lines, and learning as much about Mako energy as he could. It was a finely crafted system, a precise machine that not only supported millions of lives but actively bettered their world. He was proud he would one day head his father’s great company, and hoped he could make it better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had much more in the way of company knowledge than he did in the way of friends, and thus lounged on the couch in the Turks’ breakroom, diligently studying a diagram of their newest Mako reactor. He of course could do this in his own room, but even if the Turks didn’t speak to him, their mere presence around him made him a little less… lonely, as much as he wouldn’t admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward cough caught his attention, and he glanced up to see a guard standing in the doorway. He was tall and handsome, dark eyes leaving Rufus feeling exposed and slightly...uncomfortable? He brushed the feeling aside, sitting up from his sprawl on the couch to a more proper position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Vice President,” the guard said in a deep, enticing voice that sent the tiniest of shivers down Rufus’ spine. He once again pushed the feeling aside. He’d analyse </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he answered, trying his best to use his official voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The President would like to speak with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus raised an eyebrow at that, but obeyed the guard’s unspoken request to follow him up to his father’s office. His heart raced a little- would his father finally be including him in official company business? Would he get a say in expansion, or diplomacy, or technology? With the scope of the Shinra Corporation, the possibilities were endless. His mind was so full of ideas that the long trek up to the top floor passed seemingly instantly, and the guard waved him into his father’s office. Though he had seen it hundreds of times, the room was still striking and imposing, making him feel like a child again against its looming black and gold walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father sat proudly on a rich red velvet chair, arms clasping the chair like the paws of a proud, deadly lion. Rufus couldn’t read his cool blue eyes as he beckoned him to sit down across from him. Rufus did so, adjusting his suit’s coat to lay properly. He always felt so small on the rare occasion when he was faced with his father one-on-one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rufus, I have been told that you sit around all day reading,” his father said, voice cool. Rufus could suddenly read his look- disapproval. His chest suddenly felt cold, hollow. Did he do something wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said slowly, trying to find the appropriate response, “though the lessons and tutors you prepared for me have of course been excellent, I wanted to educate myself further on how the company runs so I can better the system whenever I take over.” He let out a little breath- he thought that was a respectable response. In all honesty, he didn’t much know his father, and speaking with him always felt like playing a game of chess, or maybe walking through a minefield. His gaze hardened, however- Rufus had stepped on a mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t waste your time with that nonsense. It is not your job to know how a mako reactor works. You pay people to know those things for you so the reactor can make you more money. With more money comes more power, son, and you won’t make any with your nose buried in some nonsense manual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father stood up, pacing towards the window that overlooked the steel city below them. “You see this?” he said, motioning broadly, “this was not accomplished with studying. I worked hard to make connections, to recruit others who had skills I could use to grow the city and our family’s fortune. Connections are essential, Rufus, and you have none, despite being 16 years old. I wonder where I went wrong with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold feeling in Rufus’ chest was spreading from his fingertips to his toes, and he felt like his body wouldn’t move if he wanted it to. Besides the sting of his lack of friends being pointed out, he hated the idea that he had disappointed his father. His panic at the mere thought overrode any notion he had of defending himself and his plan for their company. He just found himself nodding along, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir.” He hated that his voice trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wipe that stupid look from your face, Rufus. From here on out, I want you to cease your useless reading, and work on making real progress. Get to know other important people, and curry their favor. I don’t want you wasting time with fantasies of changing all of my hard work and erasing our family’s legacy and fortune. I expect you to continue on my path </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are to take over this company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘if’ hit Rufus like a knife in the chest, and he felt glued in place. He just stared blankly at his father, mind whirring. He had just assumed it was a given he would inherit his father’s place at the head of Shinra. Now it was in jeopardy, all because he wanted to improve things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father must have sensed his panic, because he softened slightly. “Look, son, I know this sounds harsh, but I’m saying these things because I care about your future and the future of the company. Just keep that in mind. You can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus left the office feeling numb, struggling to process all that had just been said to him. It wasn’t until later that the anger set in, swirling in the pit of his stomach. Was it so wrong to want to improve things? Who was to say that his way of running the company wouldn’t be even better? The extent of his interactions with his damned father were generally limited to all but silent dinners once or twice a week- it’s not like he even knew him, or tried to understand him. Sure, the elder Shinra had built the company, but he had become complacent, let things stagnate and delegated all work to others. Rufus would be better- he resolved to himself  that he would take over, and that his reign would be greater. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a talk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rufus had freshly turned 16 and assumed the vice presidency of the Shinra Corporation, something which filled his chest with a swell of pride. Years of preparing and his father had finally recognized him with a real position within their company. He had done everything he could to ensure his position, studying for hours a day on the ins and outs of the city, memorizing treaties with subordinate towns, analyzing vital supply lines, and learning as much about Mako energy as he could. It was a finely crafted system, a precise machine that not only supported millions of lives but actively bettered their world. He was proud he would one day head his father’s great company, and hoped he could make it better.<br/>
</p>
<p>He still had much more in the way of company knowledge than he did in the way of friends, and thus lounged on the couch in the Turks’ breakroom, diligently studying a diagram of their newest Mako reactor. He of course could do this in his own room, but even if the Turks didn’t speak to him, their mere presence around him made him a little less… lonely, as much as he wouldn’t admit it.<br/>
</p>
<p>An awkward cough caught his attention, and he glanced up to see a guard standing in the doorway. He was tall and handsome, dark eyes leaving Rufus feeling exposed and slightly...uncomfortable? He brushed the feeling aside, sitting up from his sprawl on the couch to a more proper position.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Mr. Vice President,” the guard said in a deep, enticing voice that sent the tiniest of shivers down Rufus’ spine. He once again pushed the feeling aside. He’d analyse that later.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes?” he answered, trying his best to use his official voice.<br/>
</p>
<p>“The President would like to speak with you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus raised an eyebrow at that, but obeyed the guard’s unspoken request to follow him up to his father’s office. His heart raced a little- would his father finally be including him in official company business? Would he get a say in expansion, or diplomacy, or technology? With the scope of the Shinra Corporation, the possibilities were endless. His mind was so full of ideas that the long trek up to the top floor passed seemingly instantly, and the guard waved him into his father’s office. Though he had seen it hundreds of times, the room was still striking and imposing, making him feel like a child again against its looming black and gold walls.<br/>
</p>
<p>His father sat proudly on a rich red velvet chair, arms clasping the chair like the paws of a proud, deadly lion. Rufus couldn’t read his cool blue eyes as he beckoned him to sit down across from him. Rufus did so, adjusting his suit’s coat to lay properly. He always felt so small on the rare occasion when he was faced with his father one-on-one.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Rufus, I have been told that you sit around all day reading,” his father said, voice cool. Rufus could suddenly read his look- disapproval. His chest suddenly felt cold, hollow. Did he do something wrong?<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said slowly, trying to find the appropriate response, “though the lessons and tutors you prepared for me have of course been excellent, I wanted to educate myself further on how the company runs so I can better the system whenever I take over.” He let out a little breath- he thought that was a respectable response. In all honesty, he didn’t much know his father, and speaking with him always felt like playing a game of chess- or maybe walking through a minefield. His gaze hardened, however- Rufus had stepped on a mine.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You needn’t waste your time with that nonsense. It is not your job to know how a mako reactor works. You pay people to know those things for you so the reactor can make you more money. With more money comes more power, son, and you won’t make any with your nose buried in some nonsense manual.”<br/>
</p>
<p>His father stood up, pacing towards the window that overlooked the steel city below them. “You see this?” he said, motioning broadly, “this was not accomplished with studying. I worked hard to make connections, to recruit others who had skills I could use to grow the city and our family’s fortune. Connections are essential, Rufus, and you have none, despite being 16 years old. I wonder where I went wrong with you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The cold feeling in Rufus’ chest was spreading from his fingertips to his toes, and he felt like his body wouldn’t move if he wanted it to. Besides the sting of his lack of friends being pointed out, he hated the idea that he had disappointed his father. His panic at the mere thought overrode any notion he had of defending himself and his plan for their company. He just found himself nodding along, eyes wide.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Y-yes sir.” He hated that his voice trembled.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wipe that stupid look from your face, Rufus. From here on out, I want you to cease your useless reading, and work on making real progress. Get to know other important people, and curry their favor. I don’t want you wasting time with fantasies of changing all of my hard work and erasing our family’s legacy and fortune. I expect you to continue on my path if you are to take over this company.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The ‘if’ hit Rufus like a knife in the chest, and he felt glued in place. He just stared blankly at his father, mind whirring. He had just assumed it was a given he would inherit his father’s place at the head of Shinra. Now it was in jeopardy, all because he wanted to improve things?<br/>
</p>
<p>His father must have sensed his panic, because he softened slightly. “Look, son, I know this sounds harsh, but I’m saying these things because I care about your future and the future of the company. Just keep that in mind. You can go.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus left the office feeling numb, struggling to process all that had just been said to him. It wasn’t until later that the anger set in, swirling in the pit of his stomach. Was it so wrong to want to improve things? Who was to say that his way of running the company wouldn’t be even better? The extent of his interactions with his damned father were generally limited to all but silent dinners once or twice a week- it’s not like he even knew him, or tried to understand him. Sure, the elder Shinra had built the company, but he had become complacent, let things stagnate and delegated all work to others. Rufus would be better- he resolved to himself  that he would take over, and that his reign would be greater.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry there's no tseng yet it's like ~mise en scene~ and ~slow burn~ or whatever<br/>may update a second time this week since this is a sorta slow chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a party.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The President threw Rufus a grand coming-of-age party when he turned 18. Shinra staff had been frantically preparing for weeks to make everything perfect. Every bit of food had been approved by him and slaved over for hours by kitchen staff. Days had been put into meticulously placing every single decoration to project the right blend of wealth, splendor, and power. He had to approve every song on the playlist. Everyone who was anyone in Midgar was invited, and for such a public event it was decided that Rufus would be in need of a bodyguard.<br/>
</p>
<p>Given his close relationship with the Turks, one was chosen from amongst their ranks. Veld spent what was a decidedly excessive amount of time choosing one, and eventually settled on one named Tseng. He hadn’t been with the Turks too long and tended to stay silent, so Rufus didn’t know him well. However, Veld had assured him, he had been with the department long enough to be more than competent. Besides, Veld had told Rufus, his family is from Wutai, so he tries extra hard to prove himself in the face of the suspicion his background brought. Rufus wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement, but accepted Veld’s suggestion and took him on as his security detail.<br/>
</p>
<p>The dark-haired Turk remained a constant presence at his side that night, close enough to be felt but far enough to remain respectful. After all, Rufus had a… lady friend that night. Her name was Rose, and she was the daughter of some wealthy contractor to the Shinra corporation. They had interacted in passing growing up, and Rufus’ father had pushed him to invite her as a plus one for tonight. He wasn’t sure if it was for publicity or out of a genuine interest in them getting together. Either way, the president had been pushing him to start looking for a wife lately. Rufus was uninterested, but figured he’d better save his fighting for more important matters.<br/>
</p>
<p>Rose’s hand in the crook of his elbow and Tseng’s ever-constant presence behind him, Rufus reached for another glass of champagne. He didn’t generally drink, but tonight was a party. He wasn’t celebrating, though- on the contrary, he was trying to ease the incredible stress the event brought him. Keeping a constant smile that was warm enough to be inviting but distant enough to remind everyone who was in charge was exhausting. Keeping up small talk with Rose, who he barely knew, was exhausting. Trying to recall the life stories of everyone he encountered throughout the night was exhausting. The champagne made it a little more bearable.<br/>
</p>
<p>Rose leaned in and half-whispered something into his ear, but he was honestly a bit zoned out and missed it. “Hm?” he mumbled in a decidedly un-vice-presidential way, tilting his head towards her. She brought a perfectly manicured hand to his ear. “Think you can slip the guard for a few minutes?” Her voice was practically a giggle, and Rufus felt decidedly uncomfortable.<br/>
Rufus glanced back at Tseng. He had remained silent most of the night, but Rufus didn’t think it was out of rudeness. He was tall, and with his dark, intense eyes, dark ponytail, and sleek dark suit, he cut an imposing figure. The silence added to that image.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hm,” Rufus hummed again, “why? He won’t do anything unless you’re planning on hurting me, in which case I can most definitely take you down.” She laughed, but Rufus didn’t really think he had said anything particularly funny. It was the truth- as he socialized more upon his father’s request, learning to protect himself became a necessity. The Turks had taught him how to use a gun, and he was a damned good shot. He had a pistol carefully tucked under his coat now even as they spoke.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, I think it’s becoming rather... stuffy in here,” she said, pulling her shirt away from her chest as if to cool herself down, “and I thought you might like to get away, just me and you.” Rufus realized what she was asking, and felt… cold. He didn’t want that, even though he knew he should. What kind of young man wouldn’t leap at the chance to jump into bed with a pretty rich girl? Nevertheless, he threw a helpless look back at Tseng as a hail mary, hoping he would intervene. He didn’t want to have to explain himself to her.<br/>
</p>
<p>The Turk didn’t disappoint, smoothly stepping forward and placing a gloved hand on Rose’s shoulder. “Ma’am,” he said, tone polite, “I’m afraid asking the Vice President of the Shinra Corporation to abandon his security detail in the midst of a crowded event looks rather suspicious on your part. I understand you are young, but if you make another attempt, I will have to remove you from the premises.” Rose’s expression morphed from confused to offended, and she tore her hand from Rufus’ elbow and turned away from him. Despite catching his father’s annoyed glare and motions prompting him to pursue her, he felt relieved. Sure, Rose was beautiful, and nice, and probably just a little tipsy just like him- but he didn’t want to pursue anything further with her. If that made her angry, so be it. He sighed and nodded his head towards the exit from which she stormed out, signalling for Tseng to follow him.<br/>
</p>
<p>He didn’t really intend upon following her, though. It just gave him a convenient excuse to take a little break from the party. He strolled along the hallway and turned into an empty room, flopping down onto a chair. Tseng sat down gingerly beside him, looking him over as if trying to gauge if and how he should speak. “Cold feet, sir?” he offers at last. Rufus just laughs.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose so.  But it’s... unfortunate, because my father was pushing us together. I’m sure he’ll be displeased that I rejected her.” He buries his face in his hands, letting out a long breath in an attempt to rid himself of the stress that had been mounting all night. His cheeks feel warm from the champagne. “Ugh, I should have just gone along with it. She’s pretty and nice, so I don’t know what my problem is.” The statement hangs in the air for just a beat too long, and Rufus is afraid Tseng will remain silent and embarrass him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“If it is any consolation, a parental mandate does not a relationship make.” Tseng says slowly, like he’s not used to talking. “Besides, I’m sure there are many other daughters of business executives he could set you up with. You’re only 18, anyways. You’ll find a suitable woman in due time.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Those words are objectively true, but don’t make Rufus feel any better. Something cold sits at the pit of his stomach. He glances up at Tseng, takes him in- the dark slicked back hair, his intense, sharp eyes framed by gorgeous lashes… he’s kind of beautiful, Rufus realizes, in a way that’s much more appealing to him than Rose. Before his brain even processes the words, they spill out of his mouth: “What if I don’t want a woman?” He surprises himself with that, but as soon as he’s said it, it makes sense to him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Tseng doesn’t look too surprised or scandalized, thankfully, just nods. Rufus quietly thanks the gods- he just figured this out himself, and he wasn’t sure how a negative reaction would affect his self esteem. He had been proud he had ridded himself of his old habit of relying on others to feel confident, and wouldn't want to go back. “Then, there are many sons of business executives, and my point about your age still stands, sir.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus lets out a puff of air halfway between a laugh and a sigh, feeling the tension that had been mounting throughout the night leave him. “I suppose that’s true.” He stands up and smoothes the wrinkles in his new white suit out with his hands. “It’s not like my father is one to respect the sanctity of marriage, anyways. He wouldn’t care if I had a man or two on the side. Next time I will have myself under control in a situation like this.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Tseng looks up at him, his previously warm expression suddenly unreadable and closed off. “As you wish, Mr. Vice President,” he says cooly, standing up to join Rufus. “Now that we have this situation sorted, I daresay we must return to the party.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow it's a tseng<br/>bonus update as promised since the last one wasn't super exciting<br/>btw you can find me on twitter @evashougouki</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a command.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The life of a Vice President of the Shinra Electric Power Company is an easy one. The position had never existed before Rufus had been appointed, and thus he had no essential role in the company. His father dragged him out in front of the TV cameras to give an empty speech or two when their approval sank too low- hey everyone, look at my handsome son! Look at our endearing familial bond! See, I am human! Behind the scenes, his father hated him. The feeling was mutual.<br/>
</p>
<p>The elder Shinra wasted their hard-earned money on frivolous vanity projects- attempting to get to space, creating useless robots at Scarlet’s whim, or doing… whatever that insane Hojo wanted this time. Worst of all was his sudden fervor towards finding some mythical Promised Land hidden by the Ancients. For someone who had once lectured Rufus on properly running the country, his father seemed dead-set on running it into the ground. It all disgusted Rufus- why not put their money to good use, getting more people reliant upon mako, gaining their loyalty and trust? Why not put the wretched Wutai out of its misery? He knew if they dedicated their resources fully to the war, it would be an easy victory and they would have millions more people under Shinra control. Instead, his father gave some insane scientist millions of gil to commit atrocities with.<br/>
</p>
<p>Board meetings frustrated Rufus, so he stopped attending. None of those old geezers listened to him anyways. In his free time, he planned. Shinra was a truly great company run by a truly foolish old man. Rufus knew he could do better- his father just needed to go. Of course, no one could know he harbored such thoughts, so he dedicated his time to making himself seem as little of a threat as possible. He made sure to be spotted by paparazzi frequenting the Wall Market, watching shows at the Honeybee Inn with a handsome ditzy honeyboy or two on his lap, or at some huge party with the children of Shinra executives ingesting possibly risky amounts of the hottest new designer drug. It served his purpose of making him seem like some spoiled playboy with no brain in his head. On the other hand, it was a nice release of tension when he went out. He really didn’t go that often, as he was always physically and emotionally exhausted after, just made sure every time he did attend was publicized. He made sure everyone wrote him off, so he could plan his rise to power in peace.<br/>
</p>
<p>His one vice, however, and one way he took after his father, was his voracious… appetite for Shinra employees. He still spent the most time with the Turks, so he would pick up whichever new recruit caught his eye and take him back to his private suite. No one could really say no to him. Well, except Tseng, because gods knows he had tried. All he got for his troubles was a reprimand about professionalism and eventually a sigh and a suggestion to go for SOLDIERS instead of Turks. Rufus had to admit it was a good suggestion- the mako gave the SOLDIERS unbelievable stamina.<br/>
</p>
<p>Today he had gone back to old habits and picked up a new Turk, some gangly guy with his rat-tail haired dyed bright red. It was certainly a…  unique choice in grooming, but he was pretty shameless, which Rufus liked. Case in point: he barely reacted at all when, of all things, Tseng walked in on them.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I knew I’d regret giving you a key,” Rufus sighed, glancing dully over at Tseng. He looked more embarrassed than either Rufus or the new Turk, cheeks flushed and dark eyes slightly wide.<br/>
“</p>
<p>As much as you try to avoid me, I am technically still your personal protection when you go in public,” Tseng answers matter-of-factly. Then: “but will you please cover up? And Reno, get out of here. You have a job, you know.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus shrugged and pulled the sheet over his lap as the redhead (Reno, apparently) clambered out of his bed with an “Aye aye, boss man.”. Tseng’s lips were a flat line, eyes slightly up at the ceiling. Rufus liked Tseng and honestly did feel a bit bad for annoying him like this, but on the other hand, he was usually so emotionally flat that drawing any sort of reaction from him felt strangely satisfying.<br/>
</p>
<p>Once Reno had cleared the room, Tseng stepped out to let Rufus dress and returned looking much more composed. He stood tall, arms clasped behind his back, then… smiled, ever so slightly. Rufus found it fascinating- he spent more time with Tseng than probably anyone else, with the Turk generally rather bland and matter-of-fact. He would never bullshit Rufus, calling him out for his reckless partying habits, but nevertheless remained a stable presence at Rufus’ side. A smile from him must mean something truly special had happened.<br/>
</p>
<p>“The war with Wutai is over,” he announced.<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus smiled back. “Excellent. The whole affair was a waste of money. I knew we could easily win.” He stood, slowly pacing around his bed as Tseng’s eyes carefully followed him. Though excellent news, this could easily hamper his plans. The wastefulness of the war had been a quarter of his issues with his father, and the people had agreed- the war was incredibly unpopular. On the other hand, it had united those in Midgar under the Shinra name in a way they hadn’t been previously. It divided their world into neat categories of ‘us’ versus ‘them’. Without the war, would this dichotomy stay? Maybe the people wouldn’t remain on his father’s side for long, then. Rufus could win their trust in a way that was intrinsic to himself and didn’t require a costly war.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sir?” Tseng interrupted when Rufus could only presume he’d remained silent for too long. “There is one other piece of news that I was to deliver to you. Now that the war has ended, we are to begin a phase of diplomacy with Wutai, and you are to go to the country as a representative of the company. It will be an extended stay, and I will accompany you as an interpreter and guard.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus was stunned. “I know how to speak Wutai.” is all he manages to say. Tseng presses his lips together again, and his smile disappeared.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Not like a local,” Tseng says stiffly, before dropping the facade and slumping forward a bit, fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose.<br/>
</p>
<p>“If I may be frank with you, I don’t want to go as much as I’m sure you don’t want to go. My parents are from Wutai, but I’ve never been. It isn’t my home, but something tells me they won’t appreciate ‘one of their own’ working for Shinra.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“How long will we be gone?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“The trip will be of… indeterminate length.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus groans, letting himself fall back onto his bed. His father was sending him away for gods only knew how long? Had he caught wind of his thoughts of overthrowing him somehow? There was no way, right? He hadn’t ever even given voice to those treacherous thoughts. Maybe he was just sick of his son’s image of a party boy ruining Shinra’s pristine image. Ha. Yeah, right. Of course, Rufus himself would lose that image as well- the image he used as a shield for his true nature. Well… it’s not like his father would anticipate a challenge from a son thrown off to a foreign land. Maybe Rufus could use this trip to his advantage.<br/>
</p>
<p>“When are we leaving?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“The day after tomorrow.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Rufus huffs a bit, annoyed. Sending him away on such short notice, and sending someone else to tell him? His father was a coward.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, I hear the weather’s nice in Wutai this time of year.”<br/>
Tseng shakes his head to hide his smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>at least according to the ffvii wiki, rufus was actually sent on his "business trip" waaay before he got involved w avalanche, so this is my attempt to reconcile that i guess?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now you may say: dude you've never finished a fic why should i trust you?? and i will say: yeah ok but i have like multiple chapters already written so take that<br/>i aim to update tuesday mornings CST<br/>anyways rufus and the turks??? love them... would die for them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>